Il faut sauver le soldat Jack
by ZwapZwap
Summary: Jack a maintenant 14 ans et se trouve pris au milieu d'une fusillade dans son école.. L'équipe arrivera t-elle à le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

TicTacTicTac. Cette horloge était insupportable, Dawson, le prof de Maths l'avait accrochée là au début de l'année mais «pas pour distraire les élèves» avait il dit, non, juste «pour pouvoir se rappeler de l'heure du café». Malheureusement pour lui, Dawson ne savait pas encore à qui il avait à faire... Jack étant déjà un élève distrait, il ne le fut que plus par l'objet, et c'est donc tout naturellement que le vieil enseignant se mit à claquer des doigts toutes les dix minutes pour réveiller l'élève qui, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, tanguait presque au rythme de l'horloge.

Clap.

-Jack, vous dormez encore.

-Mmmm ? Non, je réfléchissait.. Jack avait pris cette habitude au combien énervante de répondre avec un léger sourire en coin tout en gardant un air angélique. Mais cela n'échappait à personne, même pas à Dawson , dont la seule préoccupation, et cela après 36 ans de carrière, restait et resterai le café.

-Arrêtez de sourire et travaillez un peu jeune homme.

-Oui m'sieur.

Jeune homme, c'était plutôt maladroit, en réalité Jack ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un homme. Il n'était pas spécialement petit, mais pas spécialement grand non plus, il était mince et avait constamment les cheveux en bataille. C'était juste un gamin blond, à qui vous n'auriez pas donné 13 ans.

Clap.

-Jack, vous ne travaillez pas ! Le fait qu'il vouvoie les élèves faisait de Dawson un prof auquel vous n'avez pas envie de répondre. Mais Jack étant Jack..

-Je vous l'ai dit m'sieur, je réfléchis.

-Je pensait que vous réfléchissiez à votre exercice mon garçon. Jack souris.

-Alors c'est un malentendu ! Cette réponse déclencha de nombreux rires dans la classe, mais visiblement pas celui du professeur.

-Hum.. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de vous, Jack. Mais je sais que c'est l'heure du café, alors rangez vos affaires et faites moi ces exercices pour demain. L'appel du café avait donné trop d'espoir au vieil homme, Jack n'ouvris même pas son agenda.

Enfin, 11 heures, Jack souffla, le pire était passé, le mardi matin était en effet exclusivement composé de sciences et de mathématiques, matières dont, vous l'aurez compris, il avait horreur. N'ayant pas faim, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, ou il était quasiment sur de retrouver Chase, son meilleur ami. Ce gars là passait un temps fou à travailler là bas, si bien qu'il devait avoir plus d'avance que ses profs eux mêmes. C'était à l'autre bout de l'école mais Jack marchait vite, si vite qu'il n'était plus qu'à un couloir de sa destination quand le premier coup de feu retentit.

Boum.

Jack sursauta, il ne paniqua pas pour autant, ce genre de bruit était fréquent dans son collège : Des livres qui tombent, un élève qui se balance une fois de trop sur sa chaise, un prof énervé qui s'en prend à une table, oui, les «Boum» font sursauter, mais ils sont bénins. C'est ce que Jack a toujours pensé, seulement ce mardi matin, il n'y eu pas qu'un seul «Boum».


	2. Chapter 2

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Qu'est ce que... Jack compris, il compris parce qu'il avait trop souvent regardé les infos et qu'il avait trop souvent vu des enfants dire à la caméra «On a entendu Boum, pleins de fois, d'un coup».

Levez vous, tous, levez vous! Boum. Boum. Lève toi ! Boum.

Ça venait de la bibliothèque, la voie, et les «Boum». Jack avança jusqu'au bout du couloir et aperçu la porte, elle était fermée. Merde, Chase. Jack voulait courir, ouvrir cette porte et découvrir que ce n'était que son imagination mais...

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Il se mit à courir, machinalement, sans se retourner. En pensant à Chase qui s'était peut-être déjà fait tirer dessus. Je suis lâche. J'aurai du entrer. Je suis lâche.

Boum. Boum. Bou..

Au fur et à mesure qu'il courait, il entendait de moins en moins les coup de feu. Ça devait être une espèce de fusil à pompe, les coups étaient saccadés. Il couru jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir pour finalement s'arrêter net dans un des nombreux couloirs du collège. Toutes les salles de ce couloir étaient fermées et un silence complet y régnait. Elles étaient tellement silencieuses qu'on les auraient crus vides, la réalité était tout autre, ces salles étaient pleines, pleines d'élève terrorisés et de professeurs faisant tout leur possible pour les rassurer, en commençant bien sur, par verrouiller la porte. Jack n'osant pas faire le moindre bruit, il renonça à essayer d'entrer dans ces salles. Elles étaient de toutes façon sans issues, il était au deuxième étage et à moins de faire un saut de 10 mètres, il n'y avait probablement pas moyen de sortir. Jack décida donc de trouver un escalier, le plus proche. Quelqu'un avait probablement déjà appelé les secours, ça serait bientôt fini, ils arrêteraient ce gars là. Quand à son père.. Jack hésitait, il s'était disputé avec le matin même, et à ce moment la, même s'il aurait tout donnée pour entendre sa voie ou celle de sa tante, Jack décida qu'il était plus prudent de quitter ce couloir d'abord, il appellerai au secours après. Il était trop effrayé, ou trop courageux pour rester là. Il arriva, de couloir en couloir, à trouver un escalier, et même s'il passait la plupart de son temps dans cette école, il eu l'impression de ne plus la connaître du tout.

Il hésita quelques secondes et se mit à descendre, il faisait le moins de bruit possible, on y aurait entendu une mouche voler. Enfin presque, on entendait toujours quelques pas, quelques cris, venant du premier étage cette fois, ce que Jack trouva étrange, vu que le tireur se trouvait tout au bout d'un couloir du deuxième.. Mais Jack compris trop vite.

Boum.

Une balle venait de s'écraser contre le mur, juste devant lui. Un homme apparu alors, il montait les escaliers avec une arme, pas un fusil un pompe, non, une arme de guerre. Le genre qui vous crible de balle avant même que vous compreniez qu'on vous tire dessus. Il étaient deux, au moins deux, le gars de la bibliothèque et celui qui regardait maintenant Jack. Il leva son arme, sourit, et appuya sur la gâchette. Mais Jack avait réagi le premier, il se mit à courir, dans l'autre sens, de la ou il venait.

Courir. Plus vite. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

L'homme tira vers le garçon qui s'en allait en courant, et comprenant qu'il l'avait raté, se mit à courir lui aussi.

Boum. Boum.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek Morgan était un très bon agent de terrain, mais quand il avait de la paperasse à faire il devenait un gamin de 7 ans, contre productif et prêt à tout pour y échapper. Il avait donc, en ce mardi matin, compté les dalles du plafond, essayé de transformer un stylo en missile, observé attentivement les touches de son clavier et appris l'ordre par cœur, pour finalement décider, lassé, d'allumer la télévision de la salle. Il tomba sur une chaîne musicale qui passait un clip des «Village People» et se demanda qui était l'idiot qui avait réglé la télé de la BAU la dessus, celle ci étant exclusivement réservée aux chaînes d'informations, Morgan n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, l'idiot c'était lui, qui quelques jours auparavant avait encore une fois cherché à tromper la paperasse. Voyant le regard interloqué des autres agents se trouvant dans la pièce, il feint un air également étonné et changea immédiatement le programme pour une bonne vieille chaîne d'infos, et resta pétrifié devant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«Une fusillade à éclatée ce matin au collège Jefferson, plusieurs suspects armés, 7 selon les témoins seraient entrés par effraction dans l'établissement. Il bloquent actuellement toutes les entrées et ne souhaitent pas négocier pour le moment. L'école est, à cette heure ci pleine d'étudiants âgés de 10 à 15 ans. La police arrive en masse sur place, nous n'avons pas d'informations supplémentaires mais vous tiendrons au courant de toutes avancées.»

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour, c'était le collège de Jack. Il resta là, quelques secondes puis se retourna et observa alors les autres, JJ resta elle aussi bouche bée, un téléphone dans la main, Reid trop concentré, n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter la télévision et gardait la tête penchée sur le rapport qu'il écrivait, Blake resta elle aussi immobile quelques secondes puis se mit à courir vers le bureau d'Hotch. Celui ci, les yeux posés sur un rapport, n'accorda qu'un léger regard à sa collège, qui venait pourtant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau de façon brusque et inhabituelle.

-Hotch...

L'homme releva alors la tête, il compris à la voie de sa collège que quelque chose allait mal, très mal.

-C'est Jack..

L'homme se leva alors, l'angoisse l'envahissait déjà, même sans savoir, il en savait trop. Il compris que le centre d'attention de tout ces collèges était la télévision, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans la pièce et appelle l'équipe à se rendre sur place. Hotch ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis des années, depuis la mort d'Haley, à vrai dire. Il monta dans le SUV sans savoir s'il reverrait son fils, et regretta amèrement de s'être disputé avec lui, le matin même.


End file.
